I Wish for You
by Animal Princess
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron haven't seen each other for many years. Kind of fluffy. RonHermione and HarryGinny


**I Wish for You**

_Author's Notes: The song is **Cheap Trick**'s "**I Want You to Want Me**". The characters are all J. K. Rowling's._

Harry sighed as he Apparated home. Ever since he had gotten all the Horcruxes, his life had been pretty boring and quite lonely. Sure, he was a famous Auror who had not only the defeat of Voldemort to his name, but also the capturer of almost all the Death Eaters too. However, he, Ron, and Hermione were often too busy to meet very much. Hermione was the new head mistress of Hogwarts and Ron played for the Chudley Cannons as their Keeper. As for Ginny, Harry wasn't ready to think about her because he knew he had messed up his chances with her when he had broken up with her in his 6th year. Though, on the occasion he accidentally remembered her, Harry's heart broke for the millionth time.

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me

Ginny sadly looked around her empty house. She felt like the break-up with Harry was her fault. She yelled out to the empty building, "Maybe if I was smarter, prettier, nicer, older, braver, or even-" CRACK! Harry had Apparated to Ginny's home.

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me

(About an hour earlier…)

Harry rushed around, annoyed with himself. He repeatedly asked himself why he hadn't just decided to visit Ginny before and try to apologize to her. Harry ripped through his closet in the hopes of finding something that made him look presentable. His efforts turned out hopeless because not one of his clothes looked very proper after he wore them to work, where the fighting involved in his job often ruined them. Harry rushed to Madam Malkin's shop to get some new clothes. Once he was home and changed into his new clothes, he Apparated to Ginny's house.

I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

Ginny was almost crying with happiness when she saw Harry. "Um… I'm sorry," he said to the floor. Then, Ginny's tears of happiness finally came out as they forgave each other.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'

"Ginny, I've wanted to be with you for a while. I was just afraid you wouldn't forgive me," said Harry.

I want you to want me

"I accept your apology now and would of any time. I've needed you," Ginny replied.

I need you to need me

"I really care for you Ginny. I...I, I love you, Ginny, I love you! I always have and I always will," Harry told her.

I'd love you to love me

"Oh what am I thinking? Why would you feel so strongly" Harry said, mainly to himself. Ginny stopped him, "I'm begging you to stay!" Then, surprising both her and Harry she pulled him towards her and kissed him!

I'm beggin' you to beg me

Ginny happily replied, "Of course I do!" before hugging Harry. Then they both got ready for the best day of their lives.

I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

That night, when Harry finally brought Ginny to her house, she was almost crying with happiness. "Today has been the best. Good-night Harry," Ginny said and Harry left.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me

_Author's Notes: Although Harry and Ginny had made up happily, two more people still wanted to be together but didn't know how to admit their feelings to each other… (Preview time!)_

_"Did Ronald Weasley, Cannons' Keeper, just miss such an easy save?" a reporter yelled. Ron sighed and tried to keep his mind on the goal but it was hard because of what he thought he had just seen. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Hermione in the crowd!_

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like... so real_

_Hermione ducked her head before Ron could look at her again. She told herself she shouldn't have come, but she had to see Ron and his team play for the Quiddich Cup._

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you_


End file.
